


Thunderstruck

by FrankieGoesToHollywood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieGoesToHollywood/pseuds/FrankieGoesToHollywood
Summary: Bruce doesn't like pda so Thor gets creative.Thorbruce week touch prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, more coming if I ever manage to work up the nerve to post it

Thor and Bruce had been back on earth for almost a month. They had been a couple for almost two weeks. After the events on Sakaar and the months they spent together on The Statesman the pair had bonded more than either of them had expected. What they had was fresh and exciting and something both of them agreed to keep to themselves for the time being. You'd think that would be easy what with the avengers facility covering 15 acres. You'd think wrong.

Bruce was in the lab with Tony, each working on separate projects despite their shared space. The last thing they'd worked on together was Ultron. Separate projects were safer. Thor entered sometime around 5pm, hoping to tempt his boyfriend away for dinner. He realised the impossibility of that task when he heard the blaring of midgardian rock music. Probably AC/DC knowing Tony. 

 

_"Sound of the drums beating in my heart"_

Thor made his way towards where Bruce was working. A quick glance in Tony's direction confirmed that the man was too engrossed in his own work to realise what was going on around him. 

 

 _"The thunder of guns tore me apart"_

The god placed a gentle kiss on Bruce's temple, causing him to look up and giving Thor the opportunity to kiss Bruce lightly on the lips. Panic flashed in his eyes at the thought of Tony seeing but the electricity of the kiss stopped him from pulling away. 

 

_"You've been..."_

Thor felt Bruce stiffen and kept the kiss chaste. It didn't matter... 

 

_"Thunderstruck"_

He had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was never a fan of pda. He was barely a fan of touching thanks to the trauma of his past. His aversion to touch teamed with Thor's almost incessant need for contact made things difficult, especially when no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get a moment alone. This was where Thor's idea came into play. 

The next morning Bruce was stood in the kitchen of the facility, fingers tapping impatiently on the bench while he waited for the coffee machine to work. Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper were also in the kitchen. Thor padded in still half asleep, yawning and stretching. Had the couple been alone Thor would have greeted Bruce with a kiss from behind, most likely on the neck. Instead, he stood behind the shorter man, opting for a simple "morning Banner" as he reached into the cupboards above for a mug. Bruce looked at him warmly and Thor winked, trying to indicate that something was about to happen. As Thor set his mug down and leaned against an adjacent counter, he sent a tiny bolt of lightening to dance and weave through the scientists fingers as he tapped. It lasted maybe five seconds at most; at first Bruce thought he was seeing things. Thor did it again, this time allowing a little more time for Bruce to watch. The look of wonder on Bruce's face was a sight to behold. After warming him to the idea, Thor moved closer to Banner, reaching for the sugar on the bench and allowing a small bolt to fizzle between them. It got Banner just below his ear. He touched it quickly. That's where Thor would kiss him. His look of confusion and awe softened instantly to understanding, a smile spreading over his face. 

He went to say something but Thor raised a finger to his lips, glancing at the trio sat around the table. Their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof where is this going? who knows! lemme know what you think or come yell at me on twitter @vengeancevamp

**Author's Note:**

> hhh I haven't written anything in four years does it show?? come yell at me on twitter @vengeancevamp


End file.
